Wings of Fire Oneshots
by rivertyger1995
Summary: What can I say that the title doesn't? *Features LGBTQ content. If you aren't comfortable with this, don't read.* Starspeaker (Starflight x Fatespeaker), Lynter (Winter x Lynx), Moonbli (Moonwather x Qibli), Glorybringer (Glory x Deathbringer), OC x OC (Indigo (Not Fathom's Indigo, just an OC of mine) x Juniper), and Blacier (Blaze x Glacier).
1. Starspeaker

_Starspeaker (Starflight x Fatespeaker)_

Fatespeaker soared noiselessly towards the library. She landed, and Starflight turned. "Fatespeaker?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I really like you, Starflight." she replied. "As in, like, romantically."

"Oh. Th-thanks, Fatespeaker. I also, kind of, you know…"

"Out with it!" she yelped.

"I l-love you, t-too."

"Yes!" she shrieked. She leaped forwards and kissed him. Starflight froze, but then softened under her touch and wrapped his wings around her. Fatespeaker sighed as he kissed her back, leaning into him.


	2. Lynter & Moonbli

_Lynter (Winter x Lynx) and Moonbli (Moonwatcher x Qibli)_

Winter walked towards Qibli, his mind roiling. "Hi, Winter!" Qibli said.

"Hey." replied Winter.

"I came to say that you can have her. Moon, I mean. I've given up on her. I've realized that she won't love me back, and I realized that I love Lynx now."

"Congratulations, Winter!" Qibli cried. "And thanks. I appreciate the gesture of friendship." he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Go tell her." Winter said. "And tell her that I'm leaving, please. Bye, Qibli." Then he hugged him. Qibli squeezed him with his warm wings.

"I'm gonna miss you, Winter." said Qibli. "Good luck." And Winter left. Qibli swooped towards Moon. "I love you." he said preemptively.

"I love you too, Qibli." she replied. "And I saw the whole thing, so no need to tell me. I was going to congratulate him, but I'm too happy for us instead." she grinned at him. Qibli swept his way towards his sleeping cave, giving Moon such a grin that she had to follow. When they reached it, Qibli wrapped his wings around her and kissed her passionately, carefully winding his tail around hers. Moon kissed him back, flicking her tongue into his mouth and tasting him, then retreating and inviting him in. Qibli's claws stroked her neck, then her back, and kept roaming around her scales. Moon pressed her body against his, feeling heat start to gather in her core. But when Qibli touched her hips, she gently redirected him, breathing onto his mouth, "Not yet. I want to savour this." He withdrew, then. Moon touched his warm scales, and he whispered,

"I love you so much, Moon." She closed her eyes and relaxed into him.


	3. Glorybringer

_Glorybringer (Glory x Deathbringer)_

Glory's scales turned from light blue to pink. "What in the world?" she muttered. For some reason, she felt as pink as her bubbly, ridiculous brother, Jambu. She tried to change back, only to find her scales red and orange with frustration, and that infernal color surfacing through it all. She vigorously shook herself, and then Deathbringer landed in front of her. The other colors vanished, and she turned a vibrant, bright sort of pink. "Deathbringer, I can't control my scales." she said in frustration.

"You know why?" he said cheekily.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT, DEATHBRINGER, SO TELL OR SO HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR EYES FROM YOUR SKULL." Glory exploded.

"You might not like the answer…" he said innocently.

"JUST SAY IT."

"Ok. It-it is the m-mating season for Rainwings… and- well… Nightwings too." he explained quickly.

"Oh." said Glory, deflating.

"Aaaaand I came to ask you something else." said Deathbringer.

"Yes?" said Glory.

"Do you love me?" he burst out. "Because I love you, and I am going to explode with frustration if I don't know if you love me back, and even if you don't then I will never love any other dragon as much as I love you, and even though I spent all my days trying to protect you, you still got captured, and it's my fault for not stopping you-"

"Oh, Deathbringer, of course I love you. How could you keep all that inside you and still be around me?" said Glory, shocked. "And there was nothing you could do about me being captured. It is not your fault. And, I would love to be open about all this, even if you don't want to… er… be m...mates. Because I want to. And I think I was in love with you since the first word you ever said to me, but I wouldn't admit it to myself. I do love you, Deathbringer. And if you don't believe me, you're an idiot."

"I do want to be mates, Glory." Deathbringer said, happiness glowing from his every scale. "Nothing can stop me from loving you." He stepped forwards and kissed her, and the way he melted into her gave the impression that Glory wasn't something he wanted, she was something that he needed. He held her closer, and her scales seemed to glow with joy. Deathbringer pulled her against him, gazing at Glory, in awe and joy at her beauty. She smiled at him, and didn't try to fight back the colors spiraling through her scales. Pink and gold in all shades rippled through her as she kissed him. Deathbringer stroked her back, then her wings. As Deathbringer fell into a rhythm, Glory opened her eyes and studied him, sighing happily at the love she saw shimmering there. Glory opened her eyes and made her way into a sitting position, smiling at Deathbringer. "I don't know why I waited so long to tell you that I love you, seeing as you are the most beautiful female in Pyrrhia, my love." said Deathbringer.

"Why thank you, Deathbringer." said Glory, flicking her tail with amusement. "I think that we can both agree that if we have dragonets, they will be the handsomest, most beautiful, most perfect dragonets in Pyrrhia, as well." she said.

"We can." Deathbringer agreed.

"I love you." said Glory.

"I love you too." replied Deathbringer.

 _one year later_

"Get me Deathbringer." gasped Glory to a small Rainwing next to her. He nodded hastily and flew off. She shook, feeling the eggs inside her wanting to get out. She pushed, and then one slid out, light rainbows swirling through the shell. Deathbringer skidded to a stop in front of her, looking panicked. "Is it the eggs?" he yelped. "What can I do?"

"Keep everyone out." she panted. He nodded, then ran out. Males. Glory thought, rolling her eyes. Then she squeezed them shut and shoved again.

Some time later, she called weakly, "Deathbringer! Come here!" He raced in, then relaxed when she smiled at him. "Come look at them." she said. He lay down beside he, and gazed proudly at the four shining eggs in between them. One was a regular Rainwing egg, one was black as a moonless night, but the other two were different. One looked like it was made of fog, swirling under the shell. The other had rainbow and black lines spiraling around the shell. "They will be beautiful." Deathbringer whispered, tears shining in his eyes. "But… what will Grandeur and the rest of the tribe think… that their queen had eggs with a… a foul Nightwing assassin like me?"

"Oh, shut up. You aren't foul. And if they have a problem with you, they can take it up with me." Glory said, fierce protectiveness glowing in her voice. Deathbringer leaned across the eggs and kissed her gently, winding his tail around hers. Glory sighed and kissed him back. "You are the most handsome dragon in Pyrrhia." she breathed.

"And you are the most beautiful." he said with certainty.

"These dragonets will be lucky to have you as their father." said Glory, moving back.

"I will protect them with my life." promised Deathbringer. "I would like to tell you why I take my job of protection so seriously." he said.

"You may." said Glory. And Deathbringer told her the story of Quickstrike from beginning to end.

"And when they killed her, I promised myself that if I ever found another dragon to care for, I would never let them get hurt." he finished. He looked up and saw Glory crying.

"You are the most perfect protector I could ever wish for." she told him. "Thank you." he said. Then Glory got up and wrapped her wings around him a he broke down. He cried into her wings as she held him.

"I couldn't save her." he said, his voice cracking. "No matter how much I wanted to. It was my fault that those Sandwings found her, and now she's dead because of me." he sobbed, and Glory leaned back against the wall, folding the devastated assassin into her wings as he cried.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." she told him, looking at his bent head with sorrow. "Blister should die a thousand times for what she's done to you." Anger and sadness rippled through her wings in shades of grey and red.

"Sometimes I feel like you're my protector, instead of the other way around." Deathbringer said with a croaky laugh. He had stopped crying, and was now just leaning into Glory, all the energy gone from him.

"Thank you for telling me." she whispered.

"I- I just thought that you should know." he said.


	4. OC x OC

_OC x OC (Juniper x Indigo)_

I opened my eyes, then closed them, seeing not the safe reassurance of my room at home under midnight water of the kingdom of the sea, but the hard and unfamiliar walls of my cave at Jade mountain. I rolled off my ledge and saw two unfamiliar dragons sleeping on their own ledges- an Icewing and a Seawing. They were fairly normal-looking at first, but at closer inspection, the Icewing had a dark tattoo trailing along her neck and chest, and the Sandwing had a spiral of frostbreath scars on one of her wings. The I stumbled back in mortification as I saw the sand dragon's eyes flutter open and catch me studying her scar. "Sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.." I started, trailing off under the keen amber gaze of the Sandwing. She seemed to view my embarrassment with compassion, though, because she reassured me immediately.

"It's okay, I know that it looks strange, and I don't hold curiosity against anyone." The first thing that I noticed was that the Sandwing's voice was melodic and seemed to smooth over the air that it passed. "Thank you." I said. Then I realized that I was meeting a new dragon for the first time, and nerves made my head spin and whirl."What is your name?" she asked while I shook off my dizziness.

"Oh, I'm… I'm Indigo." I said.

"What is yours?"

"My name is Juniper." she responded. Before I could stop myself,

I said, "That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you!" she said, surprised. "Should we go get breakfast?" she suggested.

"Sure!" I agreed, relieved at the distraction. "Should we wake her?" I asked, gesturing to the sleeping Icewing.

"I'll do it." Juniper volunteered quickly, giving a quick glance at my nervous expression. She sidled over to where the other female was and gently shook her shoulder. The Icewing snapped awake, then relaxed when she was Juniper and me.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"We're going to go to breakfast. Do you want to come?" Juniper said boldly.

"Ok. Can you guys wait a minute?" she answered.

"We should probably…" Juniper started.

"Yes, we can," I interceded, shooting a look at Juniper. The Sandwing looked down, embarrassed, and I brushed her wing.

"It's okay," I reassure her quietly. "Just… first impressions, alright?" She nodded, and then I realized that she had leaned towards me so our wings were pressed together. I blushed and looked away. I felt a warmth spreading through me. I was happy that at least one dragon seemed kind straight off, as I had thought that all new dragons would be aggressive and that I would be an outsider… but now I had a friend. Juniper and I watched the Icewing get ready. When she was, we all walked down to breakfast. Along the way we talked about random things. I learned that the Icewing's name was Ebony. Juniper was from a small family that lived in the Scorpion Den and Ebony was in the second Circle, whatever that meant. We ate breakfast, then met up with the rest of our winglet at Herbs and Healing. In the rest of my winglet, there was a Rainwing named Magnolia, a Nightwing called Jet, a Skywing named Cerise and a mudwing named Alder. I like Magnolia and Alder, but Cerise and Jet made me uneasy. They both had a seemingly permanent sneer and their expressions when they looked at everyone was like, "You are beneath me, not worth my time or my notice." They seemed to especially despise me for some reason. Well, I understood that the Skywings fought against the Seawings in the Great War, but Jet? That I didn't understand. I stay between Magnolia and Juniper for the whole day, avoiding Jet and Cerise's hostile glares. Well, I stay next to Magnolia, and Juniper stayed close to me. Juniper seems to have chosen me to be friends with and frequently 'accidentally' brushed her wing or tail against mine. I suspected that Juniper liked me maybe even as more than a friend. I really liked her as well, but wasn't sure about anything quite yet. Juniper was very pretty- beautiful in fact- but still I wanted to wait a while. Or at least get used to things first. And I wasn't sure if I was attracted to females yet... I hadn't felt anything except maybe a small something for Juniper.

I slid into class a little late and sat next to my pretty friend Indigo. I poked her arm and whispered, "What did I miss?" Indigo smiled and whispered back,

"Only twenty minutes of the most boring history lesson in Pyrrhia. You're good."

"Cool." I answered. A small draft blew in a window. I shivered, then tensed up as Indigo rested a warm wing over my back. Almost immediately, I relaxed and hesitantly laid my tail over Indigo's. I felt Indigo sweep her tail around her and I reluctantly removed mine, but then Indigo twined her tail fully around mine and I realized that Indigo was making us a little less conspicuous. I grinned and pulled her a little closer. My best friend blushed and looked down at our tangled up tails. Magnolia looked over at us and grinned, realizing what was happening. Indigo and I had our tails twined together. We're sitting just a few inches apart, and Indigo had her wing wrapped around me. Magnolia whispered teasingly, "Lovebirds." Indigo blushed furiously but she didn't deny it.

Around midnight she woke me up. I asked, "What is it?"

"I'm going to watch the stars. Will you come?" she asked.

"Yes!" I answered. She lit up the stripes on her tail she led me to the door. I pause in trepidation, but sigh in relief when Indigo made no move to wake Ebony. I wanted her all to myself. We glided through the clear, cold night air, under the kind, distant stars and landed on a ledge about a dozen dragons wide. Without any preliminaries I wrapped a wing around her as we study the constellations. Then she pulled out of my grip and turns to study my face. Seemingly satisfied with what she saw there, she moved closer. Indigo tipped her head up to mine and her lips found me. The world splintered into starlight. In the center of it was her sapphire gaze, pinning me down and claiming me for her own. For the first time I feel whole. Like there has been something missing from my life, and now that it's there nothing can hurt me. I want to protect this fragile thing that has grown between us, even though I feel that it is also indestructible. I broke away from Indigo and looked into her eyes and I saw the world in them. "I don't need stars to see something beautiful when I can see you," she whispered. I answered by pulling her close and kissing her again.


	5. Blacier

_Blacier (Blaze x Glacier)_

Blaze stood up and threw a cheerful grin at Queen Glacier. The queen stayed in her dignified position, but turned her head from her guards and Blaze a moment to hide the slight pinkness shading her cheeks. "So, why the visit, Glacier?" Glacier sighed, thinking of all the times that she and the guards had reminded Blaze to call her Queen Glacier, and every single time when Blaze had ignored her or shut her up with a hug or a grin or a word. She seemed to be trying to get Glacier to look her in the eye, because when she did, Blaze had the advantage. Glacier couldn't hold her own under Blaze's warm gaze, and she invariably seemed to break down and look away or blush or some idiotic thing that was supposed to be beneath her as a queen... then Blaze appeared in front of her, too close, so close that is Glacier twitched forwards a little, their wings and claws would be touching... "Why are you so distracted, Glacier?" purred Blaze.

"Let me talk to Blaze in private." ordered the Queen. Her guards bowed and left the room. Blaze tilted her head.

"Private?"

"I need to speak to you in private because I wanted to know whether or not you have ever had a romantic relationship with anyone, and if so which gender…?"

Blaze giggled. "Wow, Glacier! You are talking a lot all of a sudden! But yes, I have kissed several dragons lately. Not lately, really…" she amended as Glacier's eyes flashed with fury. "When I was back in my palace. I feel so bad for leaving, she had to go with Burn…" and her eyes filled with such sadness. Glacier did move forwards a little, so their wings and talons were touching.

"Wait." said Glacier, startled. "She?!"

"Yes." said Blaze a little shyly. "I kiss girls."

"To answer your earlier question, I was distracted because I was thinking about kissing you." explained Glacier with a perfectly straight face (even though she isn't straight). Blaze, for once, was speechless. Then Glacier, with perfect timing, slid her wings around Blaze and kissed her. Blaze shivered once and then sighed, the feel of Glacier's beautiful scales slipping around her. The Sandwing's heat touched the Icewing's cold... and the two of them were perfect together.

Me (cheering): BLACIER FOREVER!


End file.
